geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Eternity.hdmi
Many people hate Viruses, I know, I hate them too, they could damage your computer or steal your private information. Well in 2000, That was pretty darn weird. So weird that, it made you want to vomit and sleep with the lights on. So one day, I was scrolling around in my PC when an advertisement caught my eye on the right of my screen. It said "Hotel watcher: The game. New game! 10/10!!!!! Buy for free!!!!!!!!!!" I thought it was a fun game so I clicked on it. It brought me to a game download place where it said "Buy now before 12 hours are up!". I bought it and it took some time to download. When I got in, it was a hotel covered in snow with the words above "Hotel watcher" where a file downloaded in one of my files which was called "Eternity.hdmi". I found it you can't play the game until the rom was in the game. I clicked it and it disappeared. I now knew that the game changed to a retro style like those games The Cinema and Doom. I got to move arounds with the arrow keys and found a note on the door saying "Make sure you do these things while Im away: ' Write down tomorrows menu ' Pick the rubbish off the floor ' Arrange the food ' Wash the windows ' Put the balls back into the ball pit into the kiddies room 'Lock the doors on your way out and leave." I opened the door and saw a beautiful lobby. I looked for the kitchen and saw the menu. I wrote on it and I had a ticking sound. But when I went out the kitchen, I saw someone running by. It dropped a note and I read it. It said: "Bradley J. Wilson: Reason to be in the Asylum: Cannibalism Outfit: Clown How long will be locked up: Eternity Gender: Asexual." I started to think this was a horror game. But I had to pick the trash off the floor. I went to the lobby and picked the trash into the bin. Then I went back to the kitchen and put the food in their places. The I went to every floor and washed the windows. But when I finished the second last chore, I saw a clown standing at the end of the hallway. He said "Come play with me, Norman" I got confused. How did he know my real name? And then he said "Forever" and repeated the words "And ever". Then he started to run at me and chased me. There was blood running from the walls and pictures. I went outside and locked the door. He burst out a window and I went in my car. The screen went black and I passed out. I woke up in the hospital and I saw a doctor beside me. I said "What happened?" He said "You passed out. But don't worry! I will leave you be! But Dr. Wilson will be here in 2 hours!"